Ryushi Cleans Out the Stables!
by Sabby
Summary: Just a fun little story about why Ryushi doesn't like to clean out the stables. This is when he's about 11.


TA Da! Ryushi cleans out the stables. Loverly, isn't it? Disclaimer: God…this has to be the first time I'm doing this…I don't own any of the characters…And I don't own any of the characters in my other story, What the cast of BS will never say or do. Except for Twiggy. He smells funny. ^_~ 

Ryushi cleans out the stables!

"Ryushi! Get out here! You need to help me clean out the stables!" yelled an eleven winters old Kia from the doorway. Ryushi sat up and blinked his eyes groggily. _Oh yeah, _He thought, _I'm supposed to help Kia clean out the stables for losing that bet yesterday. Grrr… _

He climbed out of bed, and put some clothes on, but he was half-asleep at the time. He ate a quick breakfast and ran to the stables. He met Kia inside. She took one look at him and burst out laughing. 

"What? Why are you laughing at me?!" He asked, glaring. 

"Look…gasp…at yourself…" Kia gasped, holding her belly. He looked down to see he was wearing Kia's party dress, pink bows and frills included. He screamed and then ran back to the house. Grumbling, he came back out (in his normal clothes) to see some of the stable boys sniggering and pointing at him. 

"Hey! Ryushi-TA! Where's your lovely dress?" One yelled, and they all laughed loudly. He blushed and gritted his teeth, then walked tall and proud to the stable door. 

__

Be strong, Ryushi, Be strong. He thought, holding his head high. As he entered the door, a sickening feeling came underfoot. He looked down to see a huge pile of wyvern dung. The boys' laughing came back again. 

"Oh, no! Little Miss Ryushi-TA got her dainty little foot dirty! Whatever shall she do?" 

He wiped his shoe on the grass and went back inside, ignoring the laughs and taunts. 

"Hey bro, what took you so long?" Kia asked, a shovel in her gloved hands. 

His answer was a glare. 

"Err…there's the shovels and gloves," She squeaked, pointing to them, then walked off. 

He muttered darkly and walked toward them. He got some gloves, and a shovel, and went over to one of the stalls. He unlatched the door and pulled on it. It didn't come loose. He pulled again. And again. And again. Soon he had his feet on the wall and pulled the handle by pushing outwards with his legs. 

"Ryushi?" It was Ty. "Why are you trying to open the trick wall?" 
    
    Ryushi felt his cheeks turn hot. 

"Fe-fake DOOR?!?!" he yelled angrily. 

Ty looked very surprised, "You didn't know it was fake?"

Ryushi kicked the door and walked to the opposite wall and tried to open the door.
    
    "Umm…All the walls in this corridor are fake…It's to fool thieves."
    Ryushi looked like he was going to explode.

"THEN HOW DO I GET TO THE WYVERNS?!?!" Ty looked like he was going to scream and run away crying. 

"Th-that way," he said, pointing to a sign that read: Wyverns
    
    Then he quickly shuffled away. Ryushi sighed and then trudged off to the Wyverns.
    It was about noon and Ryushi was still cleaning out the stalls. Kia had finished her part and was outside relaxing.
    Ryushi finally came out, with a clothesline pin on his nose. His shoes were now caked in doo-doo.
    He flopped down by her on the ground.
    "I can't believe I've only done half!" he whined. Kia grinned and sipped some of her juice.
    Ryushi looked at it longingly, "Can I have some?"
    "What? No! You have dung and stuff on you!"
    Which resulted in Ryushi in waterfall tears.
    It was now about 3 past noon and Ryushi was on his last stall. He lifted the poop up with a shovel,
    and put it in a wheelbarrow.
    "Hey, Ryushi-TA!" Came a mocking voice behind him.
    He glared and turned around. The stable boys had mischievous grins on their faces,
    and ropes in their hands. He blinked, as their shadows seemed to get longer.
    Then, a loud shout was heard from throughout the Stud within the wyvern's wastes pile
    "KIAAAA!!!!!!"
    **Heehee. Perhaps I'll write some more stories sorta like this one.
    I already got another idea! Hochi trying to teach Gerdi,
    when he's little, to NOT steal.
    Anywayz…Review pleeze!**


End file.
